The Bloodied Rose
by Anniria
Summary: Sakura finally snapped, developing a taste for blood and leaving the village she goes on a killing spree, then is picked up by the Akatsuki, who are used to her sadism and killing rampages due to one silver haired individual. see inside for Adopters
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a prologue, of sorts, really just read/review and let me know if this is a failed idea, or if I should continue.

* * *

Sakura glared down at the ground, this was the final straw. She was tired of always being picked on, by everyone. Her fist snaked out and struck Naruto in the face, sending him flying. She had broken his nose and it was bleeding, and had bled onto her hand. The sight of the blood on her fist entranced Sakura and she shakingly brought it to her lips and licked it off. The coppery taste was a delight to her, and she didn't know why she hadn't tried tasting blood before. Her pink hair hid her face from the world and from the rest of her team, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai, who appeared to be shocked by her actions. Why, she always punched Naruto when he was being an idiot, maybe it was the blood on her hand and what she did with it. She felt her Inner Demon take over and barely managed to keep her contained, she didn't want to kill everyone, just to taste the sweet blood.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, who was about ten feet away, he was holding his nose and it was gushing blood. Sakura walked up to him slowly and picked him up by the hair, ignoring his protests. She touched the blood that managed to escape from his clenched hands and brought it to her lips, tasting it, the sweet, metallic blood. She barely restrained herself from ripping Naruto's arms away from his nose and drinking the blood gushing from it, instead flinging him behind her, back towards the rest of her team. Her heart was beating rapidly as she turned and saw Kakashi-sensei's and Sai's face, it was obvious that they were shocked by her actions, and possibly disgusted. Sakura didn't care anymore, she turned and walked away, needing to get away before she did anything stupid, like killing them.


	2. Massacre down Memory Lane

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like this because of OOC, but this is kind of AU. Plus it's a fanfic, I can do whatever the hell I want with the characters, just wanted to say that so that no one bothered to review and tell me off because of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Blah blah blah, there you have my disclaimer, even if it's late.

* * *

Sakura stared down at the blood on her hands, the slaughter had been marvelous, the entire village dead and all that blood, just for her. She licked the blood off her hands and looked down as a hand gripped her ankle. She had attacked the village that her team had helped defend on their first real mission, with the old man Tazuna. Apparently Zabuza and Haku hadn't died and started protecting the village, and had confronted Sakura, they had quickly fallen to her serrated katana. Clutched to her ankle was the hand of the small boy Naruto had saved, except he was now about the age that they had been when they saved the village.

"Why, Sakura-chan, why did you hurt us?" Inari said weakly, looking up at her.

"Why? Because it seemed like fun at the time," Sakura said and then stabbed her katana into Inari's neck, kneeling down and whispering into his dying ears, "And because your village has such sweet blood." She stood and pulled out the katana licking the blade off, careful not to cut her tongue on the serrated edges.

She grinned twistedly at the savage massacre surrounding her, then thought about what her friends would have said, they would have been horrified. She grinned even wider at the thought of their faces, then she started to walk away when she heard a shout.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned and saw Naruto at the other end of the street she was in, his eyes wide and horrified at the massacre he saw between the two of them. Naruto jumped over to her and stared at her with horror.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Sakura said sarcastically.

"How could you do this, Sakura-chan, Inari, Old man Tazuna, the entire village, why?"

Sakura grinned at her old friend, the twisted look still in her eyes, "Well, because it was fun," Sakura giggled at the fact that this was the exact same reason she had given Inari, "And because their blood was sweet, do you want to give me your blood? The Kyuubi makes your blood so much sweeter."

Naruto paled and then growled at her, "I'm taking you back Sakura, if I have to knock you out and drag you back myself, I'm not losing another teammate."

Sakura laughed darkly and said, "You can't defeat me Naruto, just like you couldn't defeat Sasuke."

She could tell that she hit a nerve as Naruto tensed and then lunged at her. She sidestepped and dragged her katana along Naruto's side, drawing blood. Naruto turned and tried to lunge at her again, and Sakura didn't move, swinging the katana in a diagonal arc, forcing Naruto to jump back or be killed by the serrated blade. Sakura grinned in her twisted way and licked Naruto's blood of her blade, moaning slightly at the delicious taste of it. Then she lunged at Naruto, how jumped back in order to avoid her blade.

Sakura laughed once more as she swung her katana at Naruto, who barely dodged it. She stepped forward and feinted, then punched Naruto, with her chakra enhanced fist, in the nose, sending him flying, much like the first time she tasted blood. She decided that she would let Naruto live, it would be much sweeter to take his blood in increments instead of all at once. She smiled and took off her forehead protector from around her waist, it was savagely slashed as if many animals with sharp claws had tested them on the headband. She walked up and dropped the headband on an unconscious Naruto, knowing that when he woke up and found it, he would be hit emotionally, just like when Sasuke left.

She smiled darkly and turned, hesitating for a moment before kneeling down and digging her fingers into Naruto's wound on the side, pulling them out covered in blood, which she licked off her fingers, and then she left with a dark laugh, dragging her katana in the river of blood in the street.


	3. A Chance Meeting

The dawn awoke Sakura and she looked out at the sun with a withering glare, if the sun had been able to sense it, it probably would have turned tail and run back down the horizon in fear for its life. As it was, the sun ignored her and she groaned at the fact that she had to get up. That was the one thing she missed about Konoha, getting up late. Well, that and being able to take an actual shower. She grumbled as she washed her arms and face in a nearby stream, just getting the dirt off and not bothering to try and remove the blood stains on her skin or clothes. She stood and walked down the road, her katana strapped to her back.

After about a mile she came across a small village, most of them crowded around a fight between a silver-haired man and one of the villagers. The silver-haired man cussed a lot and the other man was provoked by it and lunged at the first man with his fists. The first man took it like it was nothing and then punched the villager in the gut. The blood that spewed from the villager's mouth set Sakura on a blood frenzy and she drew her katana and walked up to the group, killing a small child that was a ways away. Then she laid into the crowd with her blade, cutting through them all. The fight stopped and the villagers ran off screaming, but the silver-haired male stood there staring at Sakura.

She hated it when people stared at her and she thrust her katana into his heart, then pulled it out and licked off the blade as she turned away, assuming the man was dead.

"Ow, that fucking hurt, why the hell would you stab someone with a serrated blade, you bitch?" A voice said behind Sakura.

She spun and saw the silver-haired man move into a kneeling position and then glare up at her continuing, "And what the hell is with you, interrupting my damned fight like that, I didn't need any help if that's what you were thinking."

Sakura stared at the man for a moment before she swung her katana at his head, severing it. She stood there for a moment, and when the man didn't say anything, she assumed he was dead and ran off to slaughter the rest of the village. She reveled in the blood for about an hour and then left, the slaughtered village covered in blood and some of the buildings even burning.

**Sort of Hidan's POV**

Hidan kept quiet after the psychotic girl cut off his head, it was obvious that the girl was insane, and he didn't want to push the limits of his immortality, if there were any. He kept quiet and watched as the girl slaughtered the village, drank the blood, and then left. About a half hour after the girl left Hidan started calling out for Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu! I need help here! Get your fucking ass over here!"

Kakuzu walked out of the shadows, having just arrived, and looked around at the slaughter and said, "What did you do Hidan, we were supposed to keep a low profile."

"It wasn't me, it was some fucking bitch with pink hair, now put me the fuck back together."

Kakuzu sighed and used his threads to sew Hidan's head back onto his body. Then Hidan stood up and grabbed his scythe, which had been next to him the whole time.

He was about to leave the village when the voice of the Akatsuki's newest recruit said from behind him, "What did you do Hidan? You dobe, we're supposed to keep a low profile."

Hidan was pissed and said, "It wasn't fucking me, it was some fucking pink-haired bitch."

The voice sounded surprised as he said, "Sakura? There is no way that Sakura killed this entire village by herself, she's too weak."

Hidan turned and looked at the newest member, Sasuke Uchiha, and said, "I don't know her fucking name, but she was the one who did this."

Then Hidan turned and left the village in a huff, not caring if Kakuzu or Sasuke followed him.

* * *

A/N: Again I'm sorry if I write the characters OOC, especially Hidan and Kakuzu, though Sakura and Sasuke I'll change however the hell I want, Sakura, because she's the main character and is already OOC, and Sasuke because I don't like him, 'hmph' Anyways, please Review, oh and if you have a suggestion for a story or for one of my stories feel free to message me :D Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as dark or gorey as the others, meh, I got stuck on thinking how to make it dark, so I just had her meet Hidan for the first time.


	4. Blood Red Sadist

A/N: The beginning of this chapter is centered around Hidan, but don't worry Sakura comes in soon

**Akasaku_2345:** That's a good idea, but I don't really want to do a crossover, especially since I'm not all that familiar with Elfen Lied, sorry, maybe I'll do a crossover someday, but not with this story.

* * *

Hidan grumbled at the two other Akatsuki members with him, they still thought that he had slaughtered the village, despite his protests. He truly wish that he had killed the village, Jashin would have been pleased, as it was, he hadn't, and that was pissing him off, more than the fact that it was someone who the Uchiha said could not have done it.

Hidan looked up from his wandering thoughts as he smelled blood, and a lot of it. He turned and hurried in that direction, and entered a city, filled with corpses and rivers of blood. He grinned, knowing that there was only one person, besides himself, that would cause such wholesale slaughter. He rushed through the streets and stopped when he was about in the center of the city. Kneeling down in a pool of blood was the pink-haired bitch that had severed his head with a damned serrated katana.

He heard a intake of breath from the Uchiha, who obviously recognized the bitch, and said bitch spun and grabbed her katana swinging it and digging into Hidan's chest. He opened his mouth and started swearing at her.

**Sakura**

Sakura growled when she heard the intake of breath, she had been reveling in the blood and slaughter, and she didn't like being disturbed. She grabbed her katana and spun, swinging it and digging it into the chest of the silver-haired man, who immediately started swearing at her.

"Ow, fucking ass bitch, stop cutting me with that Jashin damned katana!"

Sakura was angered by the fact that he was still alive, even after losing his head and she started yelling back, "How the fuck are you still alive!? I cut of your damned head!"

"I'm a Jashin damned immortal bitch! I can't fucking die."

"Damn you!"

Sakura screeched at him and proceeded to cut into him, sending blood flying as she kept trying to kill him. His blood drenched her and when she finally tired, he was in pieces.

She smirked and said, "Survive that."

"Sakura?"

Her head whipped up at the sound of her name, and her vision zeroed in on the Uchiha she had loved for her pre-teen years. She growled at him and the grip on her katana tightened until her knuckles were white. She lunged at him but was stopped by a bunch of black tendrils. She looked at the source and saw a tanned man, wearing a mask and the same cloak as the immortal and Sasuke. She also saw that some of the tendrils were sewing the immortal back together and she snarled and struggled against the tendrils holding her.

"Leader-Sama will be most pleased with one such as you, especially since you were the one who killed Sasori."

The man's words made Sakura pause, Sasori, that puppet man, oh how she hated him, she might have loved him if they hadn't been on different sides, his appreciation for art, even if it was derived form humans, almost rivaled her own. But she hated those who harmed her, and he had nearly killed her with his poison.

She kept struggling as Hidan was finished being sewn back together and he stood and said, "You bitch, do you have any idea how much that fucking hurt?! Maybe I should cut you into pieces and see how you like it."

"Hidan, Leader-Sama wants her for the organization, don't hurt her."

Sakura just snarled at Kakuzu, even though he was saving her life. And as they left the village, the tendrils carrying Sakura along. A blood drenched Sakura, and a pissed off Hidan stared each other down, obviously angry at the other.

* * *

2nd A/N: Hey, I hope you like the chapter, as always please review it, and I have an idea, thanks to reading a bunch of other fanfics and because of Akasaku_2345's suggestion, it has to do with her drinking the blood, but I wont reveal it yet, you'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Meeting Leadersama

A/N: Not much to say, sorry that it took me a while and that it isn't very long, meh, read and review please

* * *

Sakura was dropped unceremoniously onto the rocky ground of the Akatsuki's new base. She glared at Kakuzu, who ignored her and looked forward at man, who was hidden in the shadows at the moment. She felt a presence behind her and looked up to see Sasuke above her, taking a protective stance. She snorted quietly at his attempt to protect the weakest member of his old squad from a glaring Hidan, who still probably wanted her blood.

"What are you three doing here?" The man asked from the shadows, "And who is that girl on the ground?"

"Leader-sama, We are here because of the girl," Kakuzu said, obviously the spokesperson for the group, "She slaughtered two whole villages and consumed the blood in them, and she managed to defeat Hidan, with little effort."

"I was fucking caught of guard!" Retaliated Hidan angrily, glaring at Kakuzu instead of Sakura.

"Enough," The leader said to Hidan and then looked at Kakuzu, "I am assuming you wish me to initiate her into the Akatsuki?"

"Yes Leader-sama, I believe that she would be a great addition," Kakuzu said bowing slightly.

"Hmmmm, very well" The leader said and then stepped out of the shadows, "I assume by your pink hair and Sasuke's protective stance that you are Haruno Sakura, the one who killed Sasori. I extend to you an invitation to join the Akatsuki organization. Do you accept?"

Sakura looked up at him with a scowl on her face and said, "Why should I, what will you do for me?"

"Hmmmm, it's obvious that you love the taste of blood, if you join us you can consume blood to your heart's content, I suppose I could put you in a team with Hidan, who also loves the slaughter, if you don't mind Kakuzu?"

"Not at all, anything to get rid of that religious freak," Kakuzu said with a scowl.

The leader turned to Sakura waiting for the answer to his request to which she said, "Sure, why not? If I can slaughter whenever I please, I would love to join."

The leader nodded his head and dismissed the others, wishing to talk to Sakura for a while.

**Sasuke's POV thingy**

Sasuke left the cavern with the other two members of Akatsuki, Kakuzu and Hidan. He still couldn't believe that Sakura had been the one to slaughter both villages singlehandedly, there was no way that the weakling, and annoying fangirl had done that. And what had been with her anger towards him earlier in the village, was it because he had left the village and she was mad for him spurning her, or was it something else entirely.

He 'hned' causing Kakuzu to look at him, but Sasuke just waved away their concern as he branched off to go to the training cavern.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura looked at the leader as he dropped her serrated katana next to her and said, "Even though I requested that you join, we must still make sure that you are worth the effort, pick up your sword and then I will summon a creature for you to fight, I will summon five in succession and if you beat all five you may join, if not, you will be dead and it wont matter."

Sakura picked up her blade and looked at him, he preformed a few seals and then summoned a large bull, which charged at Sakura. She dodged at the last minute and dragged her katana along the bull's side as it passed her by. She then jumped at it and plunged the sword into the Bull's back. The bull let out a whine of agony and fell to the ground before poofing back to wherever it came from.

Sakura stood and was raked along the back by a pair of claws. She spun and saw a white tiger pouncing on her. She dived underneath it and rolled wincing at the pain in her back. She stood and turned charging her fist with chakra as the tiger ran at her. When it got close to her Sakura thrust her fist into the ground causing the tiger to go flying back and hit the wall with a sickening thud, then it poofed backa s well.

Sakura beat the next two with ease, an eagle and a snake. She spun to look at the leader just as he finished the next summoning jutsu, the hall grew dark as a massive scaled creature with wings appeared. Sakura paled slightly as she looked up at the dragon and watched as it's head lunged down to snap her up.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!! XD let me know what you think of this chapter, and remember any suggestions you have are always welcome


	6. Defeat of the Dragon

Sakura dodged out of the way of those massive snapping jaws. She glared up at the dragon and readied her sword, though she knew that it wouldn't do much for her. She dodged another snap of the dragon's jaws, then jumped into the air as the dragon's tail swept at her. The dragon shot out a small burst of flame at her, which she easily dodged. The tail swept faster than she could dodge and she realized that the dragon had been testing her right before she got hit by the tail and flew against the wall. She shakily stood and looked up at the dragon, her sword a few feet away.

The Dragon inhaled deeply and then exhaled a large gout of fire at Sakura. She knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time so she rapidly performed seals and slammed her hands to the ground calling out, "Demonic Summoning Technique." A pillar of flame appeared around her and the flames formed into the shapes of wings, which blocked the dragon's fire blast and then unfurled revealing the demon standing behind Sakura. The flames dissipated leaving behind the winged demon.

"Well, priestess, you've gotten yourself in deep this time," The demon said with it's fiery voice as it looked up at the dragon, "Fine I'll take care of this overgrown lizard, but this will cost you."

Sakura bowed her head in acceptance as the demon drew a massive sword from it's back and lunged at the dragon, slicing across it's skin, leaving a fiery wound. The dragon roared in pain and then swiped a claw at the demon, who dodged it, but was caught on the arm by the Dragon's claws. Sakura let out a hiss of pain as the wound was recreated on her body, three bloody gashes appearing on her arm and leaking blood. She knew that this was part of their contract, that she would be hurt wherever the demon was, but if she was healed, so would the demon.

With that thought in mind, she began knitting the wound closed with her chakra and noticed that the Demon was being healed as well. The demon swung it's blade and, when the dragon reared back it's head to dodge the blade, breathed a gout of hellfire at it's chest. The dragon was not mortally wounded by it, being a being of fire and having near impenetrable scales at that. But it did start to burn and the dragon roared in fury, snapping its jaws at the demon. The demon did nothing as the jaws loomed closer, and then it swung its sword and severed the dragon's lower jaw. Letting out an inarticulate roar, the dragon swung it's paw at the demon, who dodged and swung it's sword again, severing one claw.

Sakura grinned as she stood, hearing the demon's voice in her mind, she performed a few seals and called out, "Demon Water Style: River's of Styx." She then added an extra seal, not normally used and the demon held up its arms in the same symbol as the chakra and technique were transferred to the demon, who could not perform jutsus on its own. The demon opened it's mouth and a stream of foul looking water escaped from it and struck the dragon in the face and some of it went down the dragon's gullet. The technique was a special one, known only by demons and their disciples, it not only worked as a stream of water, but also caused the target to forget whatever they had been thinking of at that moment. The dragon looked around confused, and then when it realized it was hurt, it desummoned itself back to it's home plain.

Sakura grinned as the demon landed beside her and said, "Remember the price." And then vanished in a pillar of flame.

Sakura nodded to the empty air where the demon had been, and then turned to the leader who just nodded his head and said, "Very well, you passed, though I must speak with you about the demon soon, however, for now you shall be initiated into the Akatsuki and be given a new ring, Deidara's ring having been lost during his death."

He handed her a ring with the kanji for demon on it and Sakura smiled at the irony of it.


	7. AN : Adoption sorry

A/N: this isn't a chapter but a notice about Adoption

I've realized that I have way too many stories that I have absolutely no intention of finishing, unfortunately, for what ever reason, so I am putting them up for Adoption, not all of them I'm keeping The Bloody Lullaby and my two one shots but all others are up for adoption, just send me a PM and I'll put your name in the AN, and also feel free to change the story as you see fit

current adopters are:

Reiajade

Happy Little Girl

Darkredblossomgodess


End file.
